


Poetry in Motion

by liz_mo



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Canon - German, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nscho-Tschi, Charakterstudie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ermigoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermigoa/gifts).



> Vielen Dank an Aisling für's Beta lesen!

**9 Sommer**

Vor-Zurück.  
Vor-Zurück.

"Gleichmäßig schaben!"

Selbst die Stimme von Kliuna-ai, der besten Gerberin der Mescalero-Apachen, konnte die Eintönigkeit nicht auflockern.  
Nscho-Tschi hasste es die Felle zu schaben.  
Den ganzen Tag kniete sie auf der Erde, ihre Arme und ihr Rücken tat ihr weh.  
Irgendwann, nach vielen weiteren Arbeitsschritten, würde ein Stück Leder entstehen, aus dem sie Kleidung oder eine Decke herstellen konnte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete sie die Gruppe der Jungen, die im Dorf herumstolzierten und auf alles schossen was ihnen in den Weg kam.  
Gleichzeitig durften die Mädchen unter Anleitung von Kliuna-ai die Felle gerben.  
Wenn das Leder dann nicht ordentlich war, machten die Jungen bissige Bemerkungen und ließen sich über die Nichtsnutzigkeit der Mädchen aus.  
Selbst mit Hand anlegen würden sie aber nie, denn Gerben war Frauenarbeit.  
Nscho-Tschi seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die verschwitzte Stirn.  
Solche Gedanken ziemten sich nicht für eine Häuptlingstochter.  
Nscho-Tschi musste alles lernen, was eine gute Ehefrau können musste.  
Als Häuptlingstochter war es ihre Pflicht ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann zur Ehre zu gereichen.

"Nscho-Tschi mag nicht aufhören, sonst wird das Fell kalt und dann ist es höchstens noch als Wassereimer zu gebrauchen."  
"Ja, Kliuna-ai."

Vor-zurück.  
Vor-Zurück.

Wenigstens war diese Art von Arbeit gut zum Nachdenken.  
Perlensticken mochte Nscho-Tschi lieber, aber dabei musste man sich sehr gut konzentrieren. Nicht zuletzt um sich nicht dauernd mit der feinen Nadel in den Finger zu stechen. Die Metallnadeln der Weißen waren viel spitzer als die Knochennadeln, die das Volk früher nutzte und sie nur selten.  
Vielleicht waren doch nicht alle Dinge der Weißen schlecht, überlegte Nscho-Tschi. Konnten sie gar nicht sein, beschloss sie lächelnd. Sonst wäre Klekih-petra nicht hier.

Sie blickte zu dem alten Mann hoch, der in einiger Entfernung auf einem Stein saß und einen Riß in einem Hemd nähte. Klekih-petra war sich nicht zu schade, Frauenarbeiten zu machen. Nscho-Tshci beobachtete, wie die geschickten Hände ihres Lehrers die Nadel durch das Leder stießen und auf der anderen Seite flink wieder herausholten.  
Sie fand es gut, wenn Männer Frauenarbeiten verrichteten.  
Wenn ein Mann keine Frau hatte, war es keine Schande die Arbeit selbst zu verrichten, anstatt die anderen Frauen noch mehr damit zu belasten, wie einige Männer es taten. Und es tat Klekih-petra's Würde keinen Abbruch.  
Nscho-Tschi seufzte erneut.  
Nur schade, dass es umgekehrt nicht genauso war.  
Wozu hatte sie Reiten und Schießen gelernt, Fallen zu legen und Fährten zu lesen, wenn sie diese Fähigkeiten nie anwenden würde?

 **11 Sommer**

Vor-Zurück.  
Vor-Zurück.

Geschickt ließ Nscho-Tschi die Nadel durch das Leder gleiten.

„Was bedrückt meine Schwester?“

„Mein Bruder lehrte mich Schießen, Reiten und Jagen. Unser geliebter Lehrer Klekih-petra lehrte uns viele gute Dinge, die nützlich sind, auch auf Reisen und auf der Jagd. Was nützt Nscho-Tschi dieses Wissen, wenn sie es nie anwenden wird? Als gute Squaw muss sie doch nur den ganzen Tag im Pueblo sein und die Hausarbeit verrichten, für die die Männer sich zu schade sind!“

Wütend warf sie die Stickarbeit zu Boden. Zum Glück fiel die Nadel nicht auf dem Boden, sondern blieb am Faden hängen. So blieb ihr eine Suche erspart, denn ihre Wut war fast sofort wieder verraucht.

Sie sammelte die Nadel wieder auf, darauf bedacht ihren Bruder nicht anzusehen. Häuptlingstöchter durften nicht wütend werden. Und schon gar nicht weinen.

„Komm, Schwester. Du warst zu lange im Pueblo. Lass uns ausreiten. Du redest wirr.“

 

 **15 Sommer**

Pfeil und Bogen, Jagdmesser, etwas Proviant und ein Schlaffell. Mehr benötigte Nscho-Tschi nicht. Sie würde wie ein Krieger auf Jagd gehen und mit Beute zurückkommen. Beute, die größer war als ein paar Kaninchen, die jedes Kind in Fallen fangen konnte.

Noch ein tiefer Atemzug, während sie ihrem Pferd die Reitdecke auflegte. Dann schwang sie sich auf den Rücken und ritt los, als die Morgendämmerung aufzog.

Nach drei Tagen begann Nscho-Tschi an ihrem Jagdglück zu zweifeln, nach weiteren zwei  
musste sie sich zusammennehmen, um den Großen Manitu nicht zu verfluchen.  
Nicht ein Bison, Reh oder anderes großes Wild hatte sie zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Sie hatte die üblichen Jagdgründe der Apatschen meiden müssen, um den jungen Kriegern und den Männern nicht zu begegnen.  
Aber trotzdem musste sie großes Wild finden.

Abends saß Nscho-Tschi am Feuer und hatte soeben den Entschluss gefasst, nach Hause zurückzukehren, als es plötzlich im Gebüsch raschelte.

Sie fuhr herum.  
Im nächsten Moment sah sie nur etwas großes Schwarzes auf sich zukommen, dann durchfuhr schon der Schmerz durch ihr Bein und sie sackte zusammen.  
Zum Glück steckte ihr Jagdmesser in ihrem Gürtel und sie zog es aus der Scheide.  
Das Feuer war durch das wilde Biest auseinander gerissen worden.  
Alles was Nscho-Tschi sehen konnte, war ein noch dunklerer Schatten der sich kaum von der Dunkelheit abhob.  
Ein Schwarzbär!

Für einen Moment wollte sie davonlaufen, aber der Schmerz in ihrem Bein, sagte ihr, dass dies nicht möglich war.  
Sie würde kämpfen müssen.  
Der Bär hatte umgedreht und Nscho-Tschi hatte kaum Zeit Luft zu holen, als er wieder auf sie zu preschte.

Nscho-Tschi's Arm bewegte sich von alleine.

Vor-Zurück.  
Vor-Zurück.

Wieder und wieder stieß sie wie in Trance zu. Bis der Bär endlich mit einem Grunzen zusammenbrach.  
Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herab, aber sie hörte nicht auf.

Plötzlich riss ihr jemand das Messer aus der Hand!

„Uff! Meine Schwester möge aufhören, der Bär ist tot!“

Für einen Moment verstand Nscho-Tschi nicht, wer da was sagte. Als ihr Verstand es begriff, ließ sie das Messer fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an Winnetous Schulter.

„Meine Schwester verspreche Winnetou, dass sie nie wieder alleine jagen gehen wird.“  
So hatte Nscho-Tschi Winnetou's Stimme noch nie gehört.

„Nscho-Tschi verspricht es“, antwortete sie zitternd.

Winnetou hielt sie fest, bis das Zittern aufhörte.

Das Fell des Schwarzbären war nicht die schönste Trophäe. Trotzdem verwendete Nscho-Tschi es als Teppich. Und dieses Mal machte ihr das Gerben nichts aus.

 

 **18 Sommer**

Nscho-Tschi duckte sich unter dem gewebten Vorhang hindurch, der in den Raum führte, den Klekih-petra bewohnte.  
Ihr Lehrer kniete vor dem Kreuz und betete zu dem Großen Manitu der Weißen.

Vor-zurück.  
Vor-Zurück.

Klekih-petra's Oberkörper bewegte sich im Rhythmus seines Gebetes.  
Als Nscho-Tschi eintrat, hob er jedoch den Kopf und lächelte sie an.

„Was führt meine rote Tochter zu mir?“

Nscho-Tschi trat auf ihn zu und nahm seine warme Hand in die ihre.

„Mein weiser Vater möge nicht zu den weißen Männern gehen. Nscho-Tschi hat geträumt und schlimme Dinge gesehen.“

„Hab Dank, meine Tochter, aber Kleki-Petra muss gehen. Er muss versuchen, die weißen Männer zu überzeugen ihr Feuerross woanders zu bauen. Die Jagdgründe der Apachen sind heilig.“

„Ich weiß, mein Lehrer. Trotzdem bittet Nscho-Tschi, dass er nicht gehen möge. Sie fürchtet, er wird nicht zurückkommen.“

„Klekih-Petra dankt Nscho-Tschi für ihre Sorge. Wenn er nicht zurückkommen soll, so ist es Manitus großer Wille.“

Vom Eingang des Pueblos aus, beobachtete Nscho-Tschi wie Intschu-Tschuna, Klekih-Petra und Winnetou losritten, um den weißen Bahnarbeitern entgegenzutreten.

Nscho-Tschi wusste nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, aber sie wusste, dass der heutige Tag ihr ganzes Leben verändern würde.


End file.
